In the game of golf, it is customary to "tee off" the first stroke of each "hole" as provided in the rules, therefore golf players usually carry a supply of tees, typically in a compartment of the golf club bag. However, for convenience most players keep two or three tees in a handy location such is in a pocket or even under shoelaces. There is a similar need for ready availability of the ball marker, a small disc that is often used to mark the ball location on the putting green.
Since golfing gloves are commonly utilized, it has been known to provide tee holders on a glove; however, implementations of known art have been found to be less than ideally convenient and to have the potential of inflicting discomfort or even injury on the golfer.